1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, field emission displays, light emitting diode displays, and organic light emitting diode displays. These displays include a driving IC for controlling the display of an image on a display panel. The driving IC may be in the form of a chip.
Many methods have been proposed for bonding a driving IC to a display panel. Examples include a tape automated bonding (TAB) method or a chip-on-glass (COG) method. In the TAB method, a driving IC is mounted on a tape carrier package (TCP). The TCP is then bonded to a pad of a display panel. In the COG method, a driving IC is directly bonded to a pad of a display panel. A chip-on-film (COF) method may be used to directly bond a driving IC to a flexible circuit board attached to a display panel.